In association with the increase in operation speed of semiconductor integrated devices, a problem of signal reflection sometimes occurs due to mismatching of the impedance between semiconductor integrated devices. To solve this problem of the signal reflection, a known structure includes an impedance adjustment circuit called an on-die termination (ODT) circuit around the electrode of the semiconductor integrated device.
To reduce the distortion of the signal transmitted via the electrode, the ODT circuit is preferred to have linearity. Additionally, it is necessary to reduce the increase in pin capacitance due to disposing the ODT circuit.